A mischievous affair
by GothicFanficWriter123
Summary: When the truth about Loki's "death" comes out, Loki gets banished to Midgard. In here he meets some of Thor's friends...
1. Sadness And Pain

**Authors note:** Hello everybody! This is the first fan-fiction I ever publish, so I don't know if it's good or bad. But I really hope that you guys like it! It's starting where Thor: The Dark World ended. Thor does still not know what really happened to Loki… Anyways, enjoy the fan-fiction!

**Chapter one: Sadness and pain**

Thor slowly opened the door to step outside. As the door was opened, the sun shined right in his eyes, and he was forced to look down in order not to get blinded. This would normally have annoyed him very much, but not now. Thor could not feel anything anymore, so the fact that he got blinded by the sun was not important at all. In fact nothing was important, only one thing, and that was so important that everything inside of him was turned upside down. He used to be a happy and energetic person who had the ability to motivate everyone, but not anymore. Right now he was just very, very miserable. All of his friends kept on trying to cheer him up, but it was literally impossible, and they had been giving up eventually. It was impossible to break through the barrier of sadness that surrounded Thor right now. But his friends were all incredibly understanding and kind, and they knew why he was sad. And Thor did not blame them for giving up on trying making him happy. He knew how hard it was for him to be happy at the moment, so he was not mad. Only miserable, but it was not their fault. It was his own fault. If he had not been stupid enough to ignore Odin's orders, Loki would still be alive today. He would be sitting in the dungeon, and he would probably be angry, but he would still be alive. And it would be a million times better than this. But Thor had insisted on taking Jane to The Dark World, and it had been costing Loki his life. Thor had been able to protect Jane, and they had succeeded to complete their mission… but Loki had not succeeded. He was in Hel now, and there was nothing, anyone could do about it. The only one who could bring him back to life was Hel, and everybody knew, that she would never bring him back. Thor was strong, but he did not dare to fight her. Odin once said, that only a stupid man would fight the goddess of death, and even though it all seemed impossible right now, Thor had to agree. Nobody could win a fight against Hel, not even the god of thunder. Thor got enraged by thinking of, how cruel the world was right now. Loki was dead, Frigga was dead, he had just denied the throne… he just wanted to break down and scream in anger and frustration. But even though he was sad, he still had a little common sense left. It would be pretty weird, if the god of thunder was lying down in the middle of Asgard, screaming. Instead he started walking while tears ran down his cheeks. And he did not wish to hold the tears back. He would feel the pain and cry as many tears as possible in memory of Loki. "It is your fault, and you must pay for it with tears," he thought to himself while the tears kept on running like a waterfall. He got completely blinded by the tears, but he kept on walking anyways. Suddenly he bumped into something. He did not know, who is was, but he could feel, that is was not an object, he had bumped into. It was an Asgardian. "My apologies," he said and turned around to walk away. But then the Asgardian said something: "Stay here, please," she said. And at that moment he knew who it was. He wiped the tears away with the back of his hand and turned around again. "Hello, Sif," he said and tried to smile a little bit; it did not go very well. Luckily Sif did not notice it. "How are you feeling?" she asked to be friendly. Thor looked down in embarrassment. He had never thought that Sif should see him like this. "Not better," he mumbled loud enough for her to hear it. She was silent for a moment, and Thor waited patiently. "It is going to be better, I promise," she said to try to make him feel better. Thor looked at her. "But when, Sif?" he asked, sounding a tad desperate. Sif thought about it for a while. Then she finally replied. "It depends on you, Thor," she said and looked right into his eyes. Thor looked back. He had never noticed it before, but Sif had the most beautiful green eyes, Thor had ever seen. He got completely distracted by her beauty. And suddenly he said: "You are beautiful," without even thinking about it. Sif got confused. "What?" she asked and looked at him like he was insane. Suddenly Thor realized what he just said. He desperately tried to distract her. "I did not say anything," he said, but Sif knew it was a lie. "Thor, you said I was beautiful," she said and stared intense at him. "Did I?" he said, but he knew how stupid he sounded. Sif nodded silently. "Did you… mean it?" she asked. Thor just looked down without answering her. Sif did not say anything, and Thor knew that she did not wish to put pressure on him. So she was just being silent for now. But after a few moments Thor looked at her again. "Sorry. It was not my intend to be like this," he said, embarrassed by the awkwardness. "Thor, it is alright. I know what you are struggling with," Sif replied. Thor got relieved. He had feared that Sif would get angry at him for being so stupid. "Thank you," was the only thing he could say. Sif remained silent, and Thor did not know what to say, so more awkward silence followed. Then Sif finally said something: "Thor, if you ever need to talk to anyone about your issues…" she could not finish the sentence, but Thor knew what she wanted to say. "Thank you, Sif. You are always very kind to me," he said and tried to smile again. And this time he managed to pull off a little smile. Sif smiled back. Then she turned around and walked away, leaving Thor alone.


	2. The Rightful King

**Chapter two: the rightful king**

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Sorry for the long wait for this chapter! I promise you that chapter three won't take so long for me to write. This chapter might be a little weird. Now you're warned. Enjoy!

Loki was sitting on the throne. He was disguised as Odin, and people thought that he was the All-father, but the point is, that he was sitting on the throne. He really wanted to smile, but it would be weird. After all he should act like Odin, and Odin just "lost" his adopted son. He had to act like if he was mourning, but it was a little bit hard. After all there was no one who could stop him now, nothing that could go wrong. Nobody would ever suspect anything. He had been very clever this time (not that he was ever stupid) and he had planned it so well, that it was impossible for it to fail. Nobody would ever find the real Odin. And if they did, they would still not know that it was him. Loki could not help himself, and he laughed very silently. "There is no way, that my plan could fail," he thought to himself. He got completely lost in his thought about what to do next, that he got shocked when the door was suddenly opened. Loki looked towards the door and saw Heimdal approaching him. "My king," Heimdal said. "Heimdal," Loki said to be friendly. "Why are you here?" he continued. Heimdal was now standing right in front of the throne. He kneeled. Loki had to keep it together in order not to smile. He had always wanted people to kneel before him, and now it was actually happening. It was one of his dreams coming true. But Loki could not say anything about it. He turned to Heimdal, who wanted to say something. "My king, I know this might seem inappropriate… but I just wanted to give you my condolences. The death of your son shocked us all, but I cannot imagine your pain," Heimdal said. Loki REALLY had a hard time not laughing. But in the end he did not laugh. "Loki was an extraordinary man, but he was also very evil. You saw what he did in Midgard. But after all, he was my adopted son. It is kind of you to come here, Heimdal," he said. He even managed to sound sad, and Heimdal did not suspect anything. "It is the least, I can do, my king," he replied. Then he rose up. "Now if you will excuse me, I will go and keep Asgard safe," he said and headed towards the door. When he was gone, Loki allowed himself to laugh a little bit. "He is just as foolish as the rest of them," Loki thought. He had fooled everyone, even Heimdal, who no one could usually fool that easily. "After all I am the god of mischief," he kept on thinking. But there was not much time to think about how great he was. He needed to figure out what to do next. Even though nobody would ever find Odin that easily, it would be better if he made sure, that it was literally impossible to find him. And he knew that the only way of doing that would be killing him. But even though he was evil, it seemed hard to just kill the man who had raised him and loved him. He had killed his biological father, Laufey, Frigga was dead, and now he wanted to kill Odin? He hated this man very much, but after all he was the only person left, who used to care about him. Loki thought about it for a while. No, Odin was not the only one. There was also Thor, but he was not a threat. In fact he had been speaking to Thor just before Heimdal entered. And Thor had not suspected anything. He was as foolish as all the other Asgardians. In fact he was the most foolish of them all. "How could I ever believe, that we were real brothers?" he said out loud. And it made him think about it. He and Thor was nothing alike. That was the reason why they had been fighting so much, both during their childhood and now that there were adults. Now he realized how foolish he had been when he was a child. How could he possibly think, that him and Thor were brothers FOR REAL? He face palmed his own stupidity and did just sit there for a while, thinking about all the stupid things, he had done. But when he got frustrated about it, he thought: "At least I'm not as stupid as the mortals." He still had traumas after reading that book about Norse mythology as Midgardians saw it. Loki leaned back as he got a flashback from that faithful day…

It was just before Loki found out that he was adopted. He and Thor had been sitting in the throne room, talking. Then suddenly Odin had entered the room. He was blushing very badly. Loki had been rising up. "Father, what is wrong?" And now he saw it: Odin carried a book in his arms. He handed Loki the book. "This is what is wrong," he said. Loki looked at the book. It said: "Facts about Norse mythology". Thor had been rising up as well, looking at the book. "I think, it is a book about how humans see us," he said. "Shall we look in it?" Loki said and opened the book without waiting for a reply. And they read it. They both laughed at irrelevant "facts" that were not true at all. But the laughter stopped when they turned the page. "LOKI" it said with capital letters. Loki started reading:

_Nobody is absolutely certain about whether Loki is evil or not. He is a frostgiant, son of Laufey and Farbaute. But he and Odin have a very close bond, in fact they are blood-brothers. In some tales about Norse mythology he helps the Asgardians, and in other tales he fights against them._

Loki looked at Thor. "None of this is true. I am not Odin's blood brother, I am his son!" he said enraged. Thor nodded. Then they kept on reading, and Loki got even more shocked than before:

_Loki can transform into any creature or person. He can even change gender. The tales says, that he once transformed into a female horse. But that was a stupid decision as a male horse saw him and got seduced. Later he gave birth to Sleipner, Odin's horse. Besides Loki is the father of the Midgard-worm, the Fenris-wolf and Hel, the goddess of death._

Loki blushed. He now understood why Odin had been so embarrassed. He looked at Thor, who could not say a word because he laughed so hard. Loki got mad. "Stop laughing!" he yelled. Thor just looked at him. "My apologies, brother, but this is too funny," he said and giggled. Loki remained silent. Then he said: "I bet it says something about you as well," before he turned the page and saw a paragraph about Thor:

_Thor is the god of thunder. He has a hammer named Mjolnir that he uses to create thunder and lightning. He is the son of Odin and Fjoergun. He's married to Sif, and he's the father of two children: Modi and Trud._

Now it was Thor's turn to blush. "My mother is Sif! Who is this Fjoergun? Loki, do you know about her?" He looked at Loki. "No," Loki replied, afraid to say anything that would trigger Thor even more. "Let's just keep on reading," Thor said. But that was a stupid idea…

_Thor creates thunder and lightning in Midgard. He often goes there with Loki by his side. He owns a chariot pulled by two goats as he rides when paying Midgard visits. Those goats can be killed and eaten, then come back to life one day later. But if anything happens to them (they break something or something like that) the damage will still be there. That one caused Thor a lot of trouble: One faithful day they were in Midgard visiting a family with three children. They ate Thor's goats, but Loki convinced one of the children to break the bone. The day after, Thor got furious when he found out. To punish the children he took them to Asgard, away from their parents to be his servants._

"That's not true!" Thor yelled. Loki was about to laugh, but he didn't do it. Something bad would just happen. "Brother, shall we read about someone else?" he asked to distract the furious Thor. Thor nodded but remained silent. Loki turned the page. The next chapter was about Heimdal. It was not a long chapter, but it said something…

_Odin once seduced nine sisters. Nobody knows how it went, but all of the sisters gave birth to one part of Heimdal. Heimdal is now guarding the gates of Asgard. With his ability to see and hear everything, he's the perfect choice as a guard._

Loki was shocked. He looked at Thor, who was not angry anymore. He was staring at the wall. His mouth was wide open. "If this is true, it means that Odin had had what the humans call…" "A gang bang." Thor interrupted him. After that day they never spoke about it again.

Loki laughed a little bit, as he thought of this. "How could I be the father of those beasts?" he asked himself out loud. But that was not important at all. He was sitting on the throne, and that was the most important thing at the moment. He laughed, an evil laugh, before he rose up.


End file.
